Reborn From The Ashes
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Regulus was late. Severus waits with a bad feeling for his boyfriend to arrive.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Fanfiction Marathon 2 - SeverusRegulus**

 **Ship Name Competition - SeverusRegulus. Ship Name - Obscure Loyalties.**

 **Acrostic-y Challenge - The Journey From Platform Nine and Three Quarters - R.**

* * *

 **Reborn From The Ashes**

* * *

Regulus was late. Severus tapped his fingers against the table, breaking the rhythm to check his watch every few seconds. Regulus was never late, and it had Severus on edge. The seconds ticked by, slower than usual, or so it seemed, as the tension in his shoulders grew. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Because Regulus was never late.

 _"Hmm, you make a good pillow," Regulus murmured sleepily._

 _Severus rolled his eyes. "My life is entirely complete now then. As long as I'm a good pillow, I need no other fulfilment."_

 _Regulus chucked. "Bastard. Besides, I'm pretty sure we've both just been pretty fulfilled."_

 _Glancing out at the stars, Severus nodded silently. Here, atop the Astronomy Tower, with Regulus laying with his head on Severus' stomach,fulfilment was certainly one of the emotions he was experiencing._

Severus stood up, pacing back and forth, his eyes now resting on the clock, barely blinking as he watched the time pass by. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

He knew he couldn't go to Regulus' home. Walburga was a horrible shrew who despised Severus due solely to his half-blood status, and he surely wouldn't even be allowed in the door, let alone allowed to check on his boyfriend.

Not knowing where else to go, Severus remained at his flat, pacing a hole in the carpet at time slipped by.

Regulus had been pulling away lately, that much had been clear, but Severus hadn't believed it to be anything that couldn't be fixed. But now... Regulus was late. And he was never late. So something must be wrong.

 _"I'm not sure what you want from me," Severus sighed, looking at his angry boyfriend. "I joined the Dark Lord because you wanted me too. Now, what? All of a sudden, I'm the one in the wrong?"_

 _Regulus sighed, all the anger suddenly gone. "Have you ever thought that maybe we made a mistake? Is it how you thought it would be?"_

 _"I... No. The Dark Lord is... It is what it is."_

 _Slumping on the sofa beside Severus, Regulus leant against him. "You're loyalties are so obscure, Severus, I'll never be able to read you."_

 _Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, Severus replied quietly, "My loyalty is to you."_

Severus heard a tapping at the window, and spotting an owl hovering, he hurried to allow it in. In his rush to release the owl of its burden, he caught a feather and received a vicious nip to the back of his hand.

As soon as it's delivery was released, the owl took off with an angry hoot, though Severus didn't even notice. he was slitting open the letter, relieved and concerned to see Regulus' writing.

 _Dear My Severus,_

 _By the time you read this, I'm already gone. I know you've spent the last few minutes at least, pacing, waiting for me to arrive. I'm so sorry, my love. So very sorry. I won't be coming. I think you already know that. I can't do this any more. I can't pretend to be fine with what we've become any more. I can't pretend to be grateful when Voldemort releases the Crucio. I can't pretend to stand for the same values that the sick bastards we stand alongside us relish in._

 _I've been busy these last weeks, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I told you once, I wasn't sure of your loyalties, but I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. I do, with everything I am. And I love you. Never doubt that. I didn't tell you, because I know that the mission I am undertaking is a suicide mission. I know that I won't be coming home from it._

 _I couldn't be responsible for your death._

 _I want you to continue my work, Severus. I made a start, and you can finish it. I know you can. I believe in you, Severus, and I know you can bring an end to the monster that is trying to destroy everything._

 _I want you to live, and I want you to be happy. If you can't do that for yourself, do it for me. Be happy for me, and when you've lived a long and fulfilling life, come and find me. I'll be waiting for you._

 _I love you, Severus Snape, and I always will._

 _Your Regulus._

The letter shook in his hand as Severus Snape crumpled to the floor. Tears coursed down his face as he cried for the man he'd lost, the future he'd lost. Time slipped by unnoticed now as he let his grief take him over.

Time didn't matter any more. Regulus was late, and he'd always be late.

When his mark burned, Severus glanced over the letter one last time before he lit it on fire. The flames licked at his fingers but he didn't release the letter until it fell from his fingers in ashes.

He'd get revenge for his boyfriend. He'd continue his work, and he'd finish it or die trying.

Reborn from the ashes of Regulus' request, Severus Snape stood, Occlumency barriers in place, and apparated to the Dark Lord's side.


End file.
